goosebumpsfandomcom-20200216-history
Britney Crosby
Britney Crosby is the main character in the first Goosebumps HorrorLand book, Revenge of the Living Dummy, and is Molly Molloy's best friend. During the HorrorLand books, Britney vanishes while in Stubby's Sundae Shack with Molly. She has the fourth weakest part in the book series, due to how early she vanishes and considering she is missing for most of the series. Personality Britney is a kind and usually caring girl. Even going as far as to try to be kind to her annoying cousin, Ethan. Despite how hard it can be, when he ruins her social life. Appearance Britney, like most of the children who appear in Goosebumps, is twelve-years-old. She is a fair-skinned girl, who is noticeably tall and thin. She has brown eyes and long curly hair, that is a copper-red. History One night, Britney and Molly went into a graveyard to bury a Mind Stealer Doll when a hand suddenly popped out and grabbed her leg! Then one week earlier, Britney's annoying cousin brings his dummy Mr. Bad boy, who turns out to be Slappy the Dummy. Ethan, Britney's cousin is very annoying! He'll ruin posters and self drawn pictures or photographs, cause Britney to get into trouble, and even once threw paint on an old lady! Ethan claimed all of those things were caused by Mr. Bad boy. But Britney found out too late after she read the card that allows Slappy to become alive. One night she was woken up by Slappy, who told her to go get the Mind Stealer Doll from the Graveyard. She initially said no and he tells her that she'll just be his first zombie slave then. Britney goes after Slappy, but upon noticing she was there the two of them broke into a fight! Slappy's mind was stolen and Britney's parents soon arrive, mentioning to Britney that they wish to take her to a doctor, for they feel that she has gone crazy. She claims she is fine though, they don't really believe her. But they leave together, after Britney re-buries the doll... HorrorLand Molly and Britney were invited to HorrorLand as Very Special Guests and they went to visit the many stores, shops, and parks. She comes across the Madame Doom machine, which tells her she has no future. Then they go back to their hotel room and go to see Britney's parents, wanting to show them her new outfits. But they cannot find them anywhere. So they try the front desk, to which the Horror working tells them that they left already! They go back up to Britney's parents room. There, they find her father's camera and see Slappy's face on a photograph. Then they go back to the front desk to see if their parents really left and they meet Billy and Sheena Deep who tells them that their parents didn't really leave and how it was just a joke. They all go on Quicksand beach where Britney and Molly dissapear and go to Panic Park and ride the wheel of fire where Sheena sees them again. Then Robby Schwartz sees them and gets a Panic Park token. In Escape From HorrorLand, she is one of the guest who's been in the Tunnel of Fate... Final Fate Turned into a puppet by Slappy, but reverts to normal at the end of The Streets of Panic Park. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Protagonists Category:Cousins Category:Goosebumps HorrorLand